powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Oceanforce Continued
Power Rangers Oceanforce Continued is a mini-series that was going to take place after the second episode of Power Rangers Ultra Oceanforce, as the mini-series started would've started airing after the second episode, which is why a small hiatus would've took place. It was confirmed soon after the second episode, but was cancelled soon after. Theme Song Ultra! O!-Cean!-Force! It's time to rise to beat the new creatures! Time to rise to destroy Diephin's army! Go Go Power Rangers, Oceanforce All together! (gutiar solo) Time to stop Eelectric's bolts! '' ''Time to rise to Ultra Mode! Go Go Power Rangers, Oceanforce All together! Power Rangers Oceanforce! Sypnosis Taking place after the second episode of Ultra Oceanforce, Diephin bands together an army of monsters to destroy the Power Rangers. Yet, with their new Ultra Mode, the rangers are ready to face these challenges! Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy duo. *Spike Skullovitch - The other half of the comedy relief duo. He's the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. *Power Rangers Mega Battleforce Villains Evil Waters Empire *Diephin *Eelectric *Mutant Piranha *Super Mutant Piranha *Giant Mutant Piranha *Monsters Arsenal Samurai Arsenal Main Article Oceanforce Arsenal Morphers To morph into an Oceanforce Ranger, you must do what the Samurai Rangers would orignally do: morph using the Samuraizer. Then, where the Black Box should be, place the Ocean Box instead. It will morph you into Oceanforce Rangers. Weapons to be added Modes Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) Oceanforce Ranger (through Ocean Box) Super Oceanforce Ranger (by putting the Black Box Disc in the Ocean Box) Ultra Oceanforce Ranger (by putting the Ultra Oceanforce Disc in the Ocean Box while in super mode) Zords Red Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Lion Zord, the Tigerzord, the Bullzord, and the Oceanforce Orca Zord. Blue Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Dragon Zord, the Swordfish Zord and the Oceanforce Walrus Zord. Green Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Bear Zord, the Samurai Beetle Zord, and the Oceanforce Otter Zord. Pink Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Turtle Zord and the Oceanforce Dolphin Zord. Yellow Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Ape Zord and the Oceanforce Seal Zord. Black Ranger's Main Zords: Scorpion Zord and the Oceanforce Stingray Zord. Gold Ranger's Main Zords: Octozord, Clawzord, and the Oceanforce Barracuda Zord. Silver Ranger's Main Zords: Lightzord, Clawzord (sometimes), and the Oceanforce Eel Zord. Light Blue Ranger's Main Zords: Turtlezord, Combinations The Samurai Shark Megazord, the Swordfish Zord, and the Oceanforce Warlus Zord: Hyper Swordfish Great The Samurai Shark Megazord, the Octozord, and the Oceanforce Barracuda Zord: Hyper Octo Great The Samurai Megazord and the Oceanforce Megazord: Ground Oceanforce Great The Oceanforce Megazord, the Samurai Megazord, the Oceanforce Orca Zord, the Oceanforce Warlus Zord, and the Oceanforce Otter Zord: Hyper Oceanforce Battlewing Great The Hyper Oceanforce Battlewing Great and the Oceanforce Eel Zord: Hyper Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great Hyper Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great and the Super Samurai Megazord: Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great Cardboard and Paint: Fake Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great Episodes 1. '''Pixel Panic - '''Since the mini-series was cancelled, Pixel Panic was moved to be the third episode of Ultra Oceanforce. 2. '''Unknown - '''This episode's name and plot was never created. 3. '''Unknown - '''This episode's name and plot was never created. 4. '''Unknown - '''This episode's name and plot was never created. 5. '''Unknown - '''This episode's name and plot was never created. Category:Oceanforce Category:Series